indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:IFaqeer
hi buddy I'm mayooresan from Sri lanka. I'm a Sri lankan Tamil and I'd like to contribute to this side. Hope you'll support me. :Thanks--Mayooresan 07:43, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Logo hi buddy, U can change the default logo of the wikicities by uploading a image. It's name should be Wiki and it must be png format file. and make sure you use 135 * 145 pixel for the image. Only administrators can do this. so upload a pic and change the logo. We can get more contributors to this site by telling other indians who are currently contributing to wikipedia. :Thanks--Mayooresan 09:27, 23 February 2006 (UTC) yes we can use somethink we own for example goto http://lotr.wikicities.com and see their logo(in top left hand cornor). It was created by them. we want to have a creative knowledge. wikIndia Hi, I agree that we should not reduplicate wikipedia. Yes we better just provide links where necessary. I will take care of this in my future contributions to wikicities and make necessary corrections wherever needed. Thanks Oneplanet 23:57, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Hello Hi Faqeer - let us try to make Pakistan Wikia and India Wikia vibrant and active. Both have immense potentials for growth if we are able to build a core group of editors to begin with. I enjoy Qawwali as I had once told you while talking with you on your talk page on English Wikipedia. Sometimes, I also read English portion of your your blog once or twice in a while :) Please remain in touch. Regards. --Bhadani 19:06, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Comments please I request you to give your comments and suggestions as regards the following two proposed templates *User:Bhadani/TemplatePlace *User:Bhadani/TemplateCulture I propose to use these templates to create outline pages about the states of India, and cultures of the states of India. I shall be using the same to create such outline pages. Please feel free to change the same in any other way as may be required. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 03:28, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :By the way, I have drawn inspiration from similar template/s used in World Wikia like this one. --Bhadani (talk) 03:37, 28 March 2007 (UTC) I don't know man I like to see the Wikias as places to put info that won't fit anywhere else--Wikipedia, World Wiki, Travel Wiki, etc. More detailed and more down-to-earth. IFaqeer 23:56, 15 May 2007 (UTC) : Hi Faqueer. I was missing you and feeling alone. Where are you? Please be around to give some guidance as to style of contents, etc. I fully agree with you. I just created many pages, and I think that somehow we all should try to give the contents as desired by you to Wikias including India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 01:34, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :: Please also suggest a Logo for India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 01:35, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Wikindia Logo Hi, iFaqueer, I recently stumbled past this wiki, and noticed you don't have a logo. I messed around on GIMP, a graphics editing program, and came up with a possible temporary logo until you can find a more permanent solution. I hope that this may be of some help to you. The best place to contact me is on my WP talk page. Good luck with your Wiki here!! Cheers, Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • WI Talk) 01:41, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Forums now work on this wiki See Forum:Index, then please consider using separate forums for separate subjects (so that they can be easily referenced, listed, and categorised). We did this on Genealogy: and are all pleased at how much better it is than the old jumble of discussions on user talk pages or a single project:Watercooler. Robin Patterson 08:31, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Proposed additional sysop Please see India:Requests_for_adminship#Nominations_of_users_by_others and give your opinion. Robin Patterson 04:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Adoption I would like to adopt this wiki, so if you disagree with me please reply ASAP. If you don't mind I would rather have you reply within one week. 08:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC)